


If I Lay Here

by HaughtPocket



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, in between the scenes, prompts, wayhaught life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket
Summary: Wayhaught between-the-scenes in the Wynonna Earp world(Canon-adjacent/compliant scenes)





	1. Games

**Author's Note:**

> This will be for canon adjacent/compliant "one-shots". Wayhaught, in between the crazy of Wynonna Earp. Probably mostly domestic.  
> The little au one-shots will now go in Unicorn Socks :)
> 
> Fic title from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol
> 
>  
> 
> _If I lay here_  
>  _If I just lay here_  
>  _Would you lie with me_  
>  _And just forget the world?_

"Cold.”

 

Waverly’s fingers traced lines over a soft cheek. They traveled down over a jawline, leaving a trail of goosebumps on a long, slim neckline. A warm, downy throw blanket covered them both up to their shoulders. The only light was from a small lamp across the room, curving shadows and rays of warm, gentle light across their bodies.

 

“Mhm - getting warmer.”

 

The blanket dropped to their waists, the light flickered across more skin. Waverly’s fingers stopped and an open palm splayed across a bare chest. Waverly flashed Nicole a mischievous grin as she leaned forward to take the pale, bare skin in her mouth.

 

“Ah! Cheater,” Nicole grinned and bit down on her lower lip, suppressing a moan as nimble fingers ghosted across her breasts, “mm - warmer.”

 

Waverly's eyes drifted from their steady gaze on bare breasts up to Nicole's eyes, waiting for her, even browner in the orangish hue of the lamp. Waverly's eyebrows rose as she continued, lower, over firm abdomen muscles. She delayed her exploration, simply tracing lines, admiring the beautiful contrast of soft and firm.

 

“Mm, babe, that’s not the game,” Nicole had been humming in “mm’s” and “ah’s” all night. Waverly’s hands evoked a kind of praise from her lips. Even the faintest touch.

 

Hands continued and snuck around to the back, underneath the blanket. Right at the dimples in her lower back, Nicole sucked in a deep breath.

 

“You’re pretty damn hot, babe.”

 

Their eyes met once again, and Nicole instantly saw the amusement rising in Waverly’s grin. She felt a _squeeze_ and wriggled under Waverly’s touch, laughing and squirming. The blanket twisted loose and fell further down their legs.

 

“ _WAVERLY!”_

 

“You said I was hot!” she leaned in a kissed the dimples, wide on display in Nicole’s laughter, “is that it?!”

 

Nicole sighed, preparing herself, “yes.”

 

Waverly leaned back and propped herself up on her elbow, though their legs still intertwined, barely covered up. Neither were cold anymore.

 

“The first bone you ever broke was your ass?”

 

“It’s called a tailbone.”

 

Waverly cocked her head, her brows furrowed, “I know what it’s called. Okay, story.” She reached over to lock her fingers in the soft, short hairs just at the nape of Nicole’s neck. Nicole wrapped her hand around Waverly’s wrist. Habitual for them both. Grounding, comforting.

 

“I was playing soccer. End of the second half, we’re tied, I had the perfect shot.”

 

Waverly interrupted, “Wait. How old were you?”

 

Nicole hesitated a moment, “Eleven.”

 

Waverly’s face _beamed_ with the information. Her smile so wide that her eyes scrunched into those crescent moons. Nicole’s favorite.

 

“This was a very important game!”

 

“Mhm,” Waverly nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Shut up. Okay, I went to kick the ball, _aaand_ I slipped.”

 

Waverly’s mouth fell open in a delighted smile. Nicole groaned and fell face first into her pillow.

 

“No! Oh, sweetie, no! Come ‘ere,” Waverly coaxed Nicole up and cupped her face, “thank you for telling me. I love knowing these things about you.” Her face was sincere and passionate, made Nicole feel like she was the most interesting subject in Waverly’s world. Waverly once told her she was, in those exact words. And there were a lot of interesting subjects in the world of Waverly Earp.

 

Nicole smiled, and brought their lips together. The kiss steadily grew from tender to heated, needy.

 

“Alright, it’s my turn,” Nicole flipped Waverly on her back and straddled her quickly, grinned teasingly.

 

Right. New game. _Excellent_.


	2. Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: this is why we can't have nice things!

Waverly was browsing the internet again.

  
For bath fixtures.

  
Nicole _never_ won these battles. But, bless her heart, she still tried.

  
“That has _five_ handles. _Nothing_ that has five handles could be good.”

  
She leaned over Waverly’s chair, sipping hot coffee from her favorite Harry Potter mug, eyeing the faucet Waverly had in mind.

  
“But this one has a removable shower head!” Waverly turned and smirked at Nicole, eyebrows dancing.

  
“Do we really need two shower heads?” She wasn’t going down without a fight.

  
“Well, I mean, there _are_ two of us…”

  
The song changed on Waverly’s playlist and fucking _Rick Astley_ started playing.

  
“Oh, god, Waverly. Turn it off!”

  
“Can we get it??”

  
“How can you like this song? It’s only used as a _prank_ now!” Nicole’s free hand swung through the air. Leave it to Waverly Earp to genuinely like the song “Never Gonna Give You Up.”

  
“It’s catchy!” Waverly swiveled in her chair to face Nicole, popping an almond in her mouth. “ _SO_. Can we get it?”

  
And she lost. Again.

  
“Fine, just turn that off!” Nicole walked out of the room and heard the volume go down (not off) and a shouted “I love you!”

.

 

Two weeks and nine demons later, the fixture purchased, delivered and installed. In true Wynonna fashion, she called Waverly  _right_ before their first test shower saying there was “some fugly goo jackass” hiding out in Bill Turner’s old moonshine shed.

  
Fugly goo jackass sent to hell and Bill Turner’s moonshine confiscated due to contamination (and Bill Turner subdued after taking said moonshine), Nicole and Waverly were  _ready_ to try the new shower faucet.

  
Mostly because of the black goo they were covered in. But Waverly liked to think she could still manage a little something.

  
So, shower was first. Clean everything, wash hair, decontaminate. Then, a bath. Waverly poured bath salts and calming lavender oil into the water and it was  _heavenly_. They sat across from each other, legs overlapping. Nicole’s head began to lean to the side. She was definitely falling asleep.

  
Waverly turned and pulled off the lower showerhead, twisted a couple of knobs until it sprayed firmly, and moved forward, slowly.

  
Placing open-mouthed kisses up the bare skin, she made her way to Nicole’s face, looking directly at the sleeping woman. Without warning, she placed the showerhead between Nicole’s legs and pointed _up_.

  
Nicole leaped from the water and their foreheads slammed together.

  
“ _OHMYGODHOT_!”

  
Waverly fell smack into Nicole’s chest and Nicole fell back against the tub with a **thud**. Water splashed everywhere. Waverly felt the spray from the nozzle and holy  _f_ _uck_ it was HOT. And she’d just sprayed it directly onto Nicole’s -

  
“TURN IT OFF!!” Nicole received a spray of steaming water in the face and Waverly scrambled off of her, hurrying back to the handles.

 _  
Shit_. FIVE of them.

  
“UHM. WHICH ONES??” she shouted back at Nicole, now standing in the tub, holding the horrible fixture so it sprayed down into the water.

  
“What do you mean WHICH ONES? YOU turned it on!” She slipped and accidentally sprayed Waverly’s back. Waverly yelped and began turning all of the handles until finally, the nozzle stopped spraying.

  
Cautiously, slowly, she turned to look up at Nicole, still standing in the tub. Waverly grimaced as she stood with her.

  
“Heeey. I’m sorry …?” Her hands moved to Nicole’s waist, and thankfully Nicole pulled her closer.

  
“This is why I don’t buy nice things,” Nicole stated, very matter-of-factly. Waverly rolled her eyes.

  
“And maybe don’t - spray scalding water on my vagina next time you wanna have sex.”


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly isn't a fan of Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the non-creepy, FLUFFY Halloween fic that *absolutely NOBODY* asked for...

[October 25]

 

Nicole hesitates in the candy aisle.

  
Waverly isn’t the biggest fan of Halloween. Or at least, that’s the feeling Nicole has gotten. And Nicole is pretty good at reading Waverly.

  
Every time she’s brought it up in the past couple of weeks, what they’d wear, where they’d go, Waverly seemed to withdraw. Her replies, quiet and vague. Her shoulders dropped and she brought her arms around her waist, holding them there. It hasn’t taken Nicole long to figure out what that means.

  
She’s _protecting_ herself. Subconsciously, most of the time. But she wraps herself up and her face so clearly says: _please don’t make me do this._

  
So Nicole stares at the candy for minute, and then she walks away.

 

.

 

[October 31]

 

Waverly trudges through the door and drops her duffel bag on the ground. Walking to the couch, she falls unceremoniously with a **flop** and toes off her sneakers.

  
The only thing about the day they’d agreed upon is that they’d spend it at Nicole’s house. Everything else is undecided.

  
Well, that’s what _Waverly_ thinks.

  
Nicole is in the kitchen when Waverly arrives, she hears her girlfriend flop to the couch, the fatigue is practically a scent that spreads through the entire house.

  
“Hey, you!” Nicole calls out to the living room.

  
“ _Mmfff_ ,” is the only response she gets. Waverly’s face is buried in a pillow.

  
Nicole leans against the door frame between the kitchen and living room, arms crossed, admiring the taught muscles visible through workout tights and a little t shirt, tied up in standard Waverly fashion to make a crop top. She’d been training with Dolls, almost all day.

  
Waverly stirs only when tender fingers brush the loose hairs of her messy braid. She looks up to find Nicole leaning over the arm of the couch, gazing at her like an astronomer gazes at the stars.

  
“Upstairs bathroom. There’s a surprise for you,” Nicole says simply, before pressing a light kiss to her lips.

  
She heads back to the kitchen and Waverly watches her go - in her _fitting_ Underarmour sweatpants and low hanging racerback tank. (She always watches her go, she _loves_ to watch her go. Even if it means she has to leave her side, because _damn_ it is a _sight_.)

  
Waverly sighs and drags her body off the comfort of the couch, her feet up the stairs. As soon as she opens the bedroom door she can smell it.

  
Vanilla, and lavender? Walking a bit closer to the bathroom she can _see_ it. Candlelight pours from doorway. A soft, acoustic ballad plays from Nicole’s laptop at her desk.

  
For the first time that day, Waverly _exhales_. Deep and long. Her shoulders relax and she swears she won’t cry as she strips for a soothing bath.

 

.

 

Nicole stands in the bathroom doorway now, unsure if Waverly has fallen asleep in the tub. So she goes down to her knees next to it and takes the hand that has fallen to the side. Waverly’s eyes flutter open just as Nicole brings her hand up and kisses her knuckles, red from sparring.

  
Waverly turns her palm to hold Nicole’s face. “This -- is the _best_ bath I have ever had, in my _whole_ life.”

  
Nicole laughs and leans forward, her voice low and quiet, “There’s more. Don’t take all night,” and finishes with a promising kiss.

  
Waverly watches her go, again, wide-eyed and all of sudden _very_ reheated in the bath that has begun to go cold.

 

.

 

She doesn’t even bother with underwear. Soffe shorts and Nicole’s PSD hoodie - her go-to choice for stay at home, comfy clothes.

  
She crawls up her side of the bed and notices an open beer and a little bowl of almonds, her _favorite_ snack.

 _  
God, I love that woman_.

  
She leans against the pillow and takes a long pull from the beer.

  
Waverly _hates_ Halloween. But so far, this one isn’t going so bad.

 

.

 

They sprawl out, leaning against the headboard, Waverly tucked snuggly into Nicole’s side. Waverly is finishing the last of her Sweet ‘N Sour soup (with a spoonful of peanut butter), and Nicole sips hot chocolate from her Harry Potter mug. Nicole’s laptop now sits on her legs and plays a movie instead of music.

  
“This is _awful_ . Like, truly _fucking_ terrible.” Waverly gapes at the screen as an animatronic shark wreaks havoc in Jaws: The Revenge.

  
“Isn’t it? I love it,” Nicole has been cackling at the absurdity of the effects the entire time. Someone just died, _horrifically_ , but she is doubled over, laughing hysterically.

  
Waverly watches her and takes almost as much amusement from watching Nicole’s reactions.

  
The rest of the town is out and about, dressed up as monsters and witches and sexy nurses but here they sit, in bed, with soup and a terrible film.

 

.

 

Nicole rubs Waverly’s bare arm. The soft acoustic music is playing once again. Nicole leans forward and a kiss just ghosts over Waverly’s shoulder. They’ve just run a _marathon_ between the sheets but Waverly shudders under the touch.

  
Nicole leans back and just watches. She’s _fixated_ on Waverly’s face, the flutter of her eyelids, the twitch of her lips. Words she _might_ speak.

  
Nicole hasn’t pried. She hasn’t accosted Waverly for the reason she’s been so closed off about this usually fun, spirited holiday.

  
She hasn’t pried because she has an idea, and it’s sensitive. And because she knows Waverly will tell her, _i_ _f_ she wants to.

  
Waverly lets out a long breath and tucks mussed up red hair behind Nicole’s ear.

  
“You haven’t asked me.” Her lip twists a little as she bites on the nerves. _Asked me what’s bothering me. Why I hate Halloween. Why I avoid the conversation every time you bring it up._ She doesn’t voice the rest because she knows that Nicole knows it.

  
Nicole shrugs, “I figured you’d tell me, if you wanted to. I also - _might_ have a guess.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah. Your whole  _life_ has been monsters and demons and everything that most people think are just fun costumes. I mean, you’ve been _possessed_!”

  
The hair on the back of Waverly’s neck pricks at the word. _Possessed_ . She still has nightmares.

  
“Am I -- on the right track here?” Nicole checks in before continuing. Waverly just nods.

  
“Yeah, I did the dress-up-and-party thing before I moved here. But then I -- I _met_ those creatures. They've tried to  _kill_ me, and  _you!_ And Wynonna! And you’ve grown up with this! God, Wave, I can’t even imagine…”

  
Waverly chews her lip a little longer before responding. “When I was eight, Curtis took me trick-or-treating. I was a ninja.” Nicole smiles, bright, at the detail. “Obviously, all the other kids were out, too. I saw this one boy, he was all in red. He looked like a revenant, how they looked that night, at the Homestead. At least, he did to eight-year-old me.”

  
Nicole’s brows lower with her eyes and heart, she draws Waverly into her arms and holds her, close. They stay like that, intertwined, silent, for several minutes, until Nicole lets out an exaggerated sigh. She pulls back enough to look in Waverly’s face.

  
“So, I think we should start a new Halloween tradition.” Waverly’s eyebrows raise a little at the suggestion. “Yeah. No leaving the house, unless it’s for work. No going out at night.”

  
A smile is making its way across Waverly’s face. “ _Aaand_ what do you suggest we do in the meantime?”

  
Nicole grins and Waverly is smiling back, and they both know _exactly_ what they’ll be doing, obviously.

  
Nicole straightens her face before she answers, “I enjoy a game of UNO. There’s always a new Law and Order to watch.”

  
Waverly laughs, her hands have made their way down and they pinch Nicole’s ass before pushing her back against the mattress and firmly straddling her.

  
Nicole’s bare chest is heaving because there's already _heat_ and she can feel it on her stomach, but she maintains a straight face and shakes her head, “I don’t know this game.”

  
Waverly holds her chin as she leans down to her mouth, taking a fiery kiss. “Jackass,” she whispers against the soft lips.

  
Nicole’s lips remain puckered as Waverly leans back from them. “ _Oooh._ This game! Okay, I know this one.”

  
She sits up, drawing Waverly into her arms, her mouth to her own. Desire and hunger and _passion_ rekindle so quickly when they touch, when their bodies meet and no space remains between them.

  
  
They run their marathon.

  
Over, and over, and  _over_ .

 

Waverly used to _hate_ Halloween. But this year, she and Nicole create one of their own.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, I just can't see Waverly being a fan of Halloween. She deals with monsters and demons on a daily basis. And she probably dealt with a lot of shit (more than normal) as a barmaid on Halloween nights.
> 
> Just my personal opinion :)


	4. You Always Look At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted from a twitter convo; based on an answer Dom gave about actors not really "looking" at you, to which Kat quickly replied, "do _I_ ever look at you?" Dom's response, " _No!_ You _always_ look at me!"

It’s raining. Hard. _Pouring._

  
But they still go out for a walk.

  
Waverly presses into Nicole’s side, sharing an umbrella, sharing  _space_. They walk in silence for some time, Muddog boots sinking a bit into the mud, making their walk slow paced. Neither has a problem with it.

  
No monsters. No demons. Not for right now, at least. So they walk in the mud. Because Waverly loves walks and Nicole loves warming her up afterward when the day isn’t sunny and bright.

  
Waverly’s arm wraps around Nicole, and as Nicole leans down to press a kiss to silky, fragrant hair, she notices the creased brow. The barely puckered lips. The concentrated eyes. She sweeps some strands of long hair away from Waverly’s face.

  
“What are you thinking about?”

  
Waverly seems drawn abruptly from her thoughts.

  
“Huh?” She turns her face up to Nicole with a bit of a question.

  
“You’re thinking.  _Hard_ . What are you thinking about?” Nicole’s voice is tender and soft, only loud enough to hear over the rain. It’s always that way. _Gentle_.

  
Waverly sighs, deep. “You know when you have a conversation with someone, and they don’t really  _look_ at you?” She looks to Nicole and Nicole is nodding slowly. “Like, even if they’re looking _right_ in your eyes, you know they’re just -- somewhere else.” Her voice trails, saddened at the thought.

  
Nicole can’t help but wonder what brought about this stream of thought. Now  _her_ brow is furrowed and worried and she stops her footsteps. Waverly stops with her.

  
It’s her turn to ask.

  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”

  
Nicole pulls the collar of her jacket closer and her lips purse. It’s cold today. And it’s starting to rain harder.

  
After a moment’s pause she speaks:

  
“Do I -- do  _I_ look at you?”

  
Nicole knows she’s attentive. It’s in her nature, how she’s built. She  _yearns_ to care for Waverly, her ears now exist to listen to her speak, her heart beats to watch her do every mundane task in life. She was born to love and treasure someone and that someone is Waverly Earp.

  
But sometimes Waverly -- _says_ things. Things she can’t quite decipher. She's got Waverly pretty well read but there are some parts that are just a foreign language that she'll never be able to read. Because Waverly is a conundrum if there ever was one.

  
Waverly turns to face Nicole, both still under the protection of the umbrella. She’s got a look on her face. Almost -- incredulous? 

  
“You’re kidding, right?” Her eyes are wide and there’s a hint of a smile as Waverly looks into Nicole’s brown eyes. Her brown eyes that show  _no_ sign of “kidding.” So Waverly continues:

  
“Nicole, you might be the  _only_ person who _always_ looks at me.”

  
Nicole lets out a sigh of relief. Some of the concern dissipates. But Waverly is  _not_ done. Nobody in the  _world_ sees her like this woman. Nobody watches her in attention as Waverly explains where the pancake originated from.  _No one_  completely and wholly  _sees_ Waverly Earp like Nicole Haught.

  
“And you don’t even just  _look_ at me. You -- you _watch_ me, you _see_ me, you _pay attention_ to me - even when I’m not paying attention to you!”

  
Nicole’s head ducks and her dimples shine with the smile that breaks out. It’s true. She can’t keep her eyes off Waverly.

  
Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck, fingers instinctively running through the short auburn hair. She rises up on the tips of her boots and presses her nose into that  _place_ just above Nicole’s collarbone. Nicole breaths in heavy as Waverly kisses.

  
“It’s cold. We should go back, so you can warm me up,  _aaand_ we can _look_ at each other,” Waverly mumbles into Nicole’s neck right before she presses her teeth to the skin and Nicole let’s out a breathy “ _ah_ ” from the surprise of it.

  
Waverly leans back, mischievous grin spread wide. Nicole smiles back. The smile that’s filled with _wonder_ , and love, and she’s shaking her just a little out of disbelief that this beautiful, passionate, spitfire chose _her_ to love.

  
Nicole scrunches her nose out at the downpour. “That’s probably for the best. I would feel  _very_ bad if you got sick.”

  
Waverly laughs lightheartedly and turns them around, smacking Nicole ass while she does so.

  
They return to the Homestead.

  
To warm each other up.

  
To _look_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a prompt (canon universe for this work) in the comments, or on my Tumblr (haught0pocket)
> 
> Great prompts are lines of dialogue, a short situation description, even a single word!
> 
> I hope you enjoy these!


End file.
